


You're tired, nothing's changed

by devilswhore_x



Series: Heaven is a place on earth with you [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Buisness as usual, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They lay in bed together, watch crappy movies.  Hold hands under the covers, entwine their feet, place soft kisses on warm skin</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're tired, nothing's changed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"How they all take care of each other. The little things that makes them feel part of a family they never really had before."_ For my Sera and Nurul. Title from "Bigger Than Us" by White Lies.

It was hard to tell when Clint, Tony’s and Bruce’s relationship shifted. It hadn’t changed in a bad way, it had just seemed like they were puzzle pieces gradually edging towards each other, and suddenly one day they all just slotted together.

***

It was no mystery that Bruce loved to take care of people. He especially loved taking care of Tony and Clint, but he did it in such a way both of them barely noticed, or if they did it was too late to call him out on it. Buying new pillows and blankets for Clint’s nest on the roof. Giving Tony the first cup of coffee in the morning, no matter how tired he was or how much the others whined. Sometimes he even goes to bed half an hour before them just to warm up the bed.

***

Clint, however, he had a different approach. He stays quiet most of the time, but had learnt to read Tony and Bruce like a book. He could tell what kind of mood they were in by just a glance, and knew exactly what to say or what to do. 

He looks at Tony, sees his slightly bloodshot eyes. Sees the jittery finger twitches from too much caffeine. He can tell he hasn’t slept in god knows how long. Clint waits until the evening, and they’re all watching a movie together. Once they’re comfortably snuggled together, he starts running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony sighs and leans into the touch, making content noises until he falls asleep. By the time the movie is over, he’s so relaxed and sleepy he allows Clint and Bruce to drag him to bed. 

He looks at Bruce, sees he’s as exhausted, but in a different way than Tony gets. Because, as much as Bruce loves taking care of people, Clint can see it drains him. He knows that he just needs some time to retreat into himself. Usually at times like this Clint stays in his nest, tells Tony to stay in his lab (not that he needs much convincing.) 

But if Bruce does want him around, they lay in bed together, watch crappy movies. Hold hands under the covers, entwine their feet, place soft kisses on warm skin. 

***

Tony, well, subtlety was never his thing. He liked big gestures, things that wouldn’t be forgotten in a hurry. His gift to Bruce on his birthday was to build him his own lab (Bruce had been so excited and overwhelmed Tony was worried he might have broken him. Especially when he walked around the lab, running his hands softly over everything and mumbling to himself. He had kissed Tony so hard it almost knocked him off his feet. There was a sparkling in his eyes that Tony hadn’t seen in a while, and he suddenly wanted to do everything in his power to see it every day.)

***

When the winter months came, Bruce kept nagging Clint because it was getting too cold for them all to stay on the roof for very long - even with them cuddled together underneath multiple blankets. Clint would just giggle at Bruce’s grumpy face and say things like “yes mother” or “no mother” or “three bags full mother.”

But Tony had gotten tired of the nagging. So when Clint was away on a mission and Bruce was distracted in the lab, he got to work. He put tiny lights onto the ceiling of their bedroom, specifically laid out to look like the night sky. It wasn’t the same, he knew that, but he knew the reason Clint loved to look up at the stars was because it gave him a sense of comfort, familiarity. Sometimes he would tell Tony and Bruce stories of when he was a kid, how whenever he couldn’t sleep or was stressed out he would look up at the night sky and suddenly everything didn’t feel like such a big deal anymore.


End file.
